zodiak_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
15/Love
15/Love (known as 15/A in French) is a Canadian live-action television series that revolves around the lives of aspiring young tennis players at the Cascadia Tennis Academy. The show was created by Karen Troubetzkoy and Derek Schreyer, and was filmed in the city of Montreal during the summer. 15/Love first aired on the television channel YTV on September 6, 2004. It also aired on in the United States. Overview This show is a comedy-drama about coming-of-age in a unique, high-pressure environment. The series follows a group of young hopefuls at the internationally renowned Cascadia Tennis Academy, where they live, love, laugh, fight, cry and dream, but also the characters struggle through adolescence and romance while trying to become the world champion tennis stars that they and others think they can be. Cast and Characters * Laurence Leboeuf as Cody Myers * Meaghan Rath as Adena Stiles * Max Walker as Gary "Squib" Furlong * Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse as Sunny Capaduca * Kyle Switzer as Rick Geddes * Charles Powell as President Harold Bates * Christian Schrapff as Jesse Siegel (Episodes 41–54) * Jemima West as Cassidy Payne (Episodes 41–54) * Vadim Schneider as Sébastien Dubé (Episodes 1–13) * Jaclyn Linetsky as Megan O'Connor (Episodes 1–13) * Thierry Ashanti as Coach Artie Gunnerson (Episode 1–26) * Nwamiko Madden as Cameron White (Episodes 13–40) * Amanda Crew as Tanis McTaggart (Episodes 13–40) * Tyler Hynes as Nate Bates (Episodes 30–45) * Anthony Lemke as Coach Daniel Brock (Episodes 41–54) 'Deaths' Schneider and Linetsky were killed in a car accident on September 8, 2003, on their way to the set of 15/Love in St. Cesaire, Québec. Their deaths were written into the series as their characters were killed in a plane crash on their way home from a tennis tournament in Episode 13. 'Cast timeline' ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:25 PlotArea = left:150 bottom:60 top:0 right:50 Alignbars = justify Period = from:0 till:53 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal Colors = id:official value:claret legend:Credited During Main Theme id:unofficial value:oceanblue legend:Credited During First Scene Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:5 start:0 PlotData= width:20 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Laurence Leboeuf text:Cody Myers from:01 till:end color:official bar:Meaghan Rath text:Adena Stiles from:01 till:end color:official bar:Max Walker text:Gary "Squib" Furlong from:01 till:end color:official bar:Vadim Schneider text:Sébastien Dubé from:01 till:12 color:official bar:Jaclyn Linetsky text:Megan O'Connor from:01 till:12 color:official bar:Nwamiko Madden text:Cameron White from:13 till:40 color:official bar:Amanda Crew text:Tanis McTaggart from:13 till:40 color:official bar:Amanda Crew from:52 till:53 color:unofficial bar:Christian Schrapff text:Jesse Siegel from:41 till:end color:official bar:Jemima West text:Cassidy Payne from:41 till:end color:official bar:Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse text:Sunny Capaduca from:01 till:end color:official bar:Kyle Switzer text:Rick Geddes from:01 till:end color:official bar:Charles Powell text:President Harold Bates from:01 till:end color:official bar:Thierry Ashanti text:Coach Artie Gunnerson from:01 till:26 color:official bar:Coach Skinner text:Coach Skinner from:27 till:40 color:unofficial bar:Coach Brock text:Coach Brock from:41 till:end color:unofficial bar:Tyler Hynes text:Nate Bates from:30 till:45 color:unofficial Episodes 'Awards' 'Director's Guild of Canada' (2005) 'Gemini Awards' '2005' '2006' International release The series was broadcast on in Canada and on in the United States. Category:Television series by Zodiak Kids Category:15/Love